Jennifer's secret
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: There's so many things we don't know about Jennifer Keller have you ever wondered if she's actually human this is the story of how her secret come's out


**Disclaimer I don't it**

 **Jennifer POV**

I walk around the section of the base where the barriers are the weakest hoping to get I cell phone signal though so I can call the SGC for help with the heatsink if I don't get the call through soon well it will bad "come on come on" I mutter trying to get a signal suddenly there it is on the phone bars "oh thank god" I say before calling General Landry there's an answer "hello General Landry's office"

"yes this it's Dr. Jennifer Keller, I need to speak to the General immediately it's an emergency" then the line turns to static it's too weak I take the phone away from my ear and point my ring at it and concentrate on trying to boost the signal, it works

"Dr Keller are you there" the voice on the other end questions "yes I don't have a lot of time this line could cut out at any second I'm at a science presentation with Dr Mckay they created a heatsink it's malfunctioning any minute now the shied is going to collapse and were going to get super storms we need- "I'm interrupted when a blast of freeze lightning hits a pipe across the room spraying me with water I dropped the phone in surprise I get on the ground as fast as I can and take the radio out of my pocket not a second after I take it out my clothing disappear and I revert back to my natural form .

With a sigh, I look at my orange gold tail and then to the pipe which is now gushing water "great what am I going to do now" I ask myself there is enough water coming out of that pipe to keep me like this but not enough to swim in on the bright side the door is frozen shut so anyone who comes to find me won't be able to get in I hope.

I'll worry about this later right now there are other things to worry about I look at the phone to see it's dead there is nothing my ring can do for it but at least I got the message out I pick up the radio I'm sure Rodney could use the good new

"Rodney can you hear me" " _please tell me you got through to the SGC"_ "yeah I got through" _"that's great but by the time they get here were all going to be dead containment is about to go down you should get back here before you get stuck"_ "too late I'm already stuck" _"what are you ok"_ "I'm find just fix this" _"alright I'll send security to get you"_ "NO promise me you'll come find me when you're done only you" _"Jennifer"_ "we don't have time to argue about this, promise me just you" _"alright fine but you better explain this later"_

About half an hour later I hear running outside the door "Rodney" I call "Jennifer theirs a lot of water coming from under the door are you okay" he asks sounding worried "did you shut it off "I ask instead "yeah and the SGC just got here are you okay" he says still sounding worried "I'm find but before you come in here you need to promise me you're alone and you won't freak out" I say nervously "freak out why would freak out oh and yeah I'm alone"

"Rodney there are things about me you don't know things I've never told anyone, involving water please try not to freak out when you see me" I say trying to sound strong but probably sounding terrified "water un ok get back I'm going to break down the door" he says sounding like he wants to asks questions before he breaks the door down.

When he sees me, his face goes white "impossible you're a-a mermaid" "look Rodney I know you're freaking out but I promise I'll explain everything later can you get me out of here I can't turn back while I'm wet" I say trying to calm him down

"right right I'll just um" he walks over and starts pulling me out of the water when I'm out, I extend my hand over my tail and clench my fist steaming dry I stand up and turn to Rodney who practically has questions falling off him

"I promise I'll answer all your questions later but now protocol says we need to make a report and it will take too long to explain everything without them getting suspicious can you keep this a secret till after I've explained" I plead "alright but we are telling the team when we get back they deserve to know" he tells me

We spend the next couple hours giving our report and Rodney giving me strange looks when no one is looking, the next time we are alone is on the plane back to the SGC once the pilot has taken off Rodney turns to me and says "explain"

"Alright it wasn't experiment or whatever is going through your head, I was born with a tail my people lost their history thousands of years ago, the day I arrived in Atlantis a hologram appeared when I was alone and explained our history, it was an Ancient experiment they were trying to find a way to make deep ocean work safer they believed those suits could break they were trying to make a way so they didn't need the suits, but there was an accident in the lab everyone in the tower became merpeople,

They didn't turn back when they were dry the Ancients were able to get them all to the ocean before they dried out and they spent the next few months trying to find a way to turn them back and while they were waiting they discovered new powers over water and weather and a downside for some reason I don't understand they were affected by the magnetism or something the moon released, it started to affect us made us more powerful on the full moon,

I call it the moon spell it make us do silly or sometimes dangerous things it could be anything for wanting to swim with our friends to trying to drown land people but we learnt how to resistance its pull, they learnt how to contain this extra power in these rings and use them like a goa'uld hand device with this ring I can create a shield or use it to make my power stronger and a dozen other functions the Ancient's added in, any way back to the legs they found a half measure a way for them to have legs when they were dry but in those months the people fell in love with the sea, but they couldn't stay not with the Wraith trying to kill them all so they came to earth and begin living in the ocean as nomads, one of the functions added to the ring was I way for us to have legs when dry if we ever wanted to go to the surface

And over the years we begin to believe our own legend we believed we were magical merpeople and our powers the rings were magic too I didn't know it wasn't until the hologram told me" I finish

"thank god you already know this isn't magic, I probably would've ruined my chance with you trying to stop you believing in magic, can I see that ring the technology inside that must be amazing" he says staring at my ring "seriously I just told you I'm a mermaid and you want to look at my ring" I ask raising an eyebrow "the Ancients created the Replicators and the Wraith, Mermaids fit right in with all the strange things the Ancients have accidentally done….. didn't you say your people became nomads of the sea how did you wind up becoming a doctor on land" he says

I close my eyes trying to not to think about what happened before deciding I need to tell him "my people were happy in this world's oceans until about a 1000 years ago, there was I war between my people I don't know what it was over but most of my people died in that war then over the next thousand years land people hunted us, my pod was the last I don't remember what happened I was only ten but I know we were swimming deep to avoid a submarine we went so deep we swan into a pod of giant squids I was the only one who survived- I" I stop when I'm crying too much to continue speaking I didn't notice Rodney get up and come over until he was holding me while cry after about 15 minutes I speak again

"thank you Rodney so after that I just swam around by myself but after about two months I saw a small boat caught in a storm a man and woman were floating in the wreckage I brought them to a nearby island, I spent time with them the Keller's they adopted me and help me adjust to life on land." I finish with a small smile

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your people but I am happy you live on land now but I don't think you should be keeping this to yourself the SGC has dozens of aliens working for them you should tell them it can't be good for you keeping half of who you are a secret" he tells me

"wow did the great Rodney McKay actually say something nice that wasn't about himself" I joke still trying not to cry "yeah yeah laugh it up but I'm serious you can't keep all this a secret" he tells me seriously he is right I always hated keeping this a secret having to run off when I get wet not being able to swim whenever I wanted he is right I should tell the SGC

"so I wait till we get back to the SGC and tell Landry I don't think he's the type that puts up with secrets" I tell him "Don't worry I got it all sorted out you know O'Neill came to sort out the mess today but came with us instead of going to the SGC by transporter his with the pilot" he tells me

"what" I hiss "I swear I didn't bring him here on purpose he wanted to fly today he's tired of transporters" he tells me "alright I'll get him" I say getting up to get him I knock on the door "yes" a voice calls "Jack I was hoping we could talk" I call back the door opens and he walks out "what can I do for you Doc" he asks "there something I need to tell you" I say walking back to the cabin he follows

I sit down next to Rodney and Jack sits down across from us and I tell him everything I let him throw a bottle of water at me so he believes me "dam you people just love making my job harder, don't worry about the IOA I'll take care of them" he promises before getting off the plane which had landed about half an hour ago Rodney and I leave to "so you're going to see your dad" he asks

"yeah and you're going to see your sister" I say "yep so um a guess I'll see you in two weeks" he says awkwardly "yeah I guess you will but it was an… interesting date maybe we can do this again but you know without the almost dying" I say he snorts "doubtful have you seen our lives any date we go on will be just as interesting not that don't want to do this again I would love to go on out with you again"

With a smile I lean over and kiss him, we call each other all the time over the next two weeks and share a bunk on the trip back to Atlantis when we get back our friends are waiting for us outside "I heard you had a very interesting date and the IOA must been high or they were serious we they said you were a Mermaid" John says smiling I smile back at him "ok then it not like it could get weirder here" he tells me

 **This is the first time I remember seeing Jennifer get wet if she has before this just ignore it.**


End file.
